Improbable trilogie : Drabbles
by Cholerae
Summary: Donc des drabbles petits groupes de 100 mots . En hommage à le communauté Thirtyforthree : Vous prenez trois personnages et vous racontez leur vie en "couple". A trois, oui. Une horrible idée m'est venue : Et Dudley ? Résultat : Draco/Harry/Dudley !
1. Chapter 1

Dudley cuisine: des régimes protéinés, des plats équilibrés, des salades de légumes;

Sa famille lui a appris que la nourriture permet de contrôler son poids, ce qui permet de contrôler son

destin.

Draco cuisine: des recettes françaises, des plats raffinés, des festins de gourmets;

Sa famille lui a appris qu'il méritait le meilleur et lui a donné le goût des nourritures de luxe.

Harry cuisine; des plats nourrissants, des ragoûts goûteux, des recettes familiales;

Quand il cuisine, il a l'impression de comprendre ce que c'est qu'une famille.

C'est une des seules choses que sa famille ne lui a jamais appris.


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley et Draco sont bons l'un pour l'autre; Dud rappelle à Drake qu'il a besoin d'un exutoire

physique; Draco oblige Dudley a utiliser son cerveau avant ses poings.

Harry et Draco sont bons l'un pour l'autre ; Harry oblige Draco a reconnaître qu'il n'a pas toujours

raison; Draco rappelle a Harry que tout le monde ne veut pas être sauvé.

Harry et Dudley sont bons l'un pour l'autre ; enfin presque ; Dudley dit que Harry lui donne des

migraines ; Harry rétorque que c'est mieux que des bras cassés.

Mais ils se connaissent, c'est le plus important.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry ne le leur dira jamais, mais ce sont Draco et Dudley qui lui apprennent ce que sont des parents.

Sirius était plutôt un oncle excentrique, quelqu'un de plus dont prendre soin. Draco et Dudley prennent

soin de lui, et veillent sur sa sécurité et le protègent, mais aussi attendent de lui qu'il grandisse, qu'il

ne se laisse plus blesser si facilement et ne commette pas la même erreur deux fois. Ils sont tous les

deux sarcastiques, sans méchanceté (au moins envers lui) mais s'il leur tient tête et affirme son droit à

la différence, ils sont très fiers de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Dudley sait qu'il est une brute. Une brute évoluée, propre sur lui et fana d'Internet, mais cependant une

brute. Un de ces types au large poitrail qui commentent bruyamment sur les filles qu'ils croisent, un de ces

fanas de foot qui sortent en bande et planquent des barres de fer derrière leurs sièges, bien habillé mais

dont le sourire vous fait changer de trottoir. Un type qui résiste à l'évolution. Dudley n'est pas une bonne

personne, ne l'a jamais été, n'a jamais voulu l'être. Il a vu comment on a traité Harry, ça lui a suffi. Pas pour

lui, merci.


	5. Chapter 5

Un instant a suffi a tout changer pour Draco.

Un jour tu comprendras. C'est ce que lui disait sa mère, mais il ne l'a jamais crue.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les personnages de ses histoires se conduisaient bêtement. Pourquoi le héros risquait sa vie pour les paysans. Pourquoi la femme ouvrait sa porte aux orphelins. Pourquoi le roi changeait d'avis et réduisait les taxes, pourquoi les guerriers disaient des prières pour l'âme de leurs ennemis.

Mais il a tout compris l'instant où il est entré dans la clairière où gisait Harry potter.

Un seul instant.

Un instant de pitié.


	6. Chapter 6

Par moments, Draco a simplement du mal à y croire : avoir survécu à la guerre, être sain d'esprit, sain de corps… ce sont des choses auxquelles il ne se serait jamais attendu.

A d'autres, c'est Harry qui a du mal à y croire : être heureux, être accepté, être aimé, _libre_… il avait totalement tiré un trait dessus.

Quelquefois, c'est Dudley qui n'y croit pas : des trois, il est le seul a avoir toujours eu la conviction que tout irait bien pour lui.

Comme quoi, l'égoïsme est le plus court chemin vers le bonheur.

Belle leçon de morale.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry est quelquefois terrifié de trouver un matin à sa porte un représentant quelconque du monde magique, un témoin de son passé venu le prier de reprendre sa place où il est censé être.

Quelqu'un qu'il connaît.

Draco s'attend depuis le début à trouver un matin un représentant de la meute des inutiles à leur porte, venu les sommer de se conduire comme prévu et de se haïr comme ils ont été élevés pour.

Ils peuvent courir.

Dudley est toujours prêt à trouver des fâcheux à sa porte ; et son père lui a appris comment se débarrasser des démarcheurs.


	8. Chapter 8

Les gens en général aiment Harry. Sa gentillesse et sa simplicité lui créent des amis partout où il va. Dommage qu'il ait appris à ne pas faire confiance si facilement.

Les gens en majorité respectent Draco. Il a de la présence, de l'autorité, sa foi en lui-même lui assure de trouver une place dans tous les milieux. Dommage qu'il soit incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

Beaucoup de gens craignent Dudley. Son absence de principes et de limites se lisent dans son sourire et font les gens s'écarter de son chemin.

Faire confiance ? Pourquoi faire ?


	9. Chapter 9

Personne n'avait jamais voulu le croire quand il le disait, mais pour tout son héroïsme, Harry Potter ne rêvait que d'une vie tranquille. Avec fleurs et barrière blanche, comme dans les contes.

Il avait réussi.

Personne n'aurait jamais pu le croire s'il l'avait dit mais en dépit de son ambition Draco Malfoy aimait sa vie domestique. Avec diner à heures fixes, parfaitement.

Il était exaucé.

Et malgré toute sa violence Dudley Dursley avait toujours su qu'il rentrerait chez lui tous les soirs, pour être accueilli avec des sourires et des mots gentils. Comme son père avant lui.

Il était content.


	10. Chapter 10

Quand Harry entendit des pas, dans la clairière où il mourait en compagnie de Voldemort, son premier réflexe fut de se cacher pas d'appeler au secours.

Quand Draco déboucha dans la clairière et vit ce qui restait du garçon qui a survécu, sa première émotion ne fut pas le triomphe qu'il escomptait : ce fut de la pitié.

Quand Dudley trouva Harry saignant à sa porte, sa première réaction ne fut pas la compréhension qu'il s'était promise : ce fut de la colère.

Ils avaient tous espéré tourner la page sur cette histoire et en commencer une autre, meilleure.


	11. Chapter 11

Dudley n'aime qu'on le prenne pour un cliché : la brute attendrie, le méchant repenti, l'adulte qui regrette ses actes passés. Il ne regrette presque rien. Sa vie a été très heureuse, merci.

Draco déteste qu'on lui dise qu'il a bien tourné. La rédemption est une idée absurde pour lui et son seul regret est qu'il ne puisse pas avoir ce qu'il avait enfant en plus de ce qu'il a maintenant.

Harry se fiche des commentaires. Toute sa vie on l'a comparé à d'autres, ou pris pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Il a fini d'être le miroir de quelqu'un d'autre.


	12. Chapter 12

Dudley n'aime pas dormir avec Harry il ne lui dira jamais. Son cousin a des cauchemars bruyants, des périodes où il pousse des gémissements pitoyables et implore la pitié de diverses personnes, y compris lui. Dudley avait espéré oublier ça.

Harry n'aime pas dormir avec Draco. Ils n'en parlent jamais. Le blond git toute la nuit comme un cadavre, sans jamais émettre un son. Harry a l'impression d'être dans un tombeau.

Draco n'aime pas dormir avec Dudley et le lui dit souvent. Ils se battent pour la place, se volent les couvertures et arrivent au matin couvert de bleus.


End file.
